1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head slider supporting device, a disk device and a suspension, and, in particular, to a magnetic head slider supporting device, an optical head slider supporting device, a magnetic disk device, an optical disk device and a suspension.
As a result of an increase of the frequency of a signal which an information processing apparatus processes, it is requested that the write current frequency of a magnetic disk device be increased from 70 MHz to 200 through 300 MHz, for example. In order to increase the write current frequency, it is necessary to reduce the inductance and the electrostatic capacity of a signal transmission path from a magnetic head slider to a head IC. For this purpose, it is effective to provide the head IC at a position near to the magnetic disk slider. Further, thinning of the magnetic disk device is also requested. It is necessary that the head IC be loaded in the magnetic disk device in a condition in which the thinning of the magnetic disk device is not disturbed, and, also, that the head IC does not come into contact with a magnetic disk and so forth even when a shock is applied to the magnetic disk device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic disk devices, in each of which a head IC for amplifying a signal read through a magnetic head slider is installed on an arm, are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos.62-217476, 3-108120, 3-187295, 3-192513 and so forth.
However, in each of the above-mentioned magnetic disk devices, because the distance between the magnetic head slider and the head IC is long, it is difficult to reduce the inductance and the electrostatic capacity of the signal transmission path from the magnetic head slider to the head IC. Further, the head IC is packaged in a synthetic resin, and, thereby, is thick. As a result, in order to prevent the head IC from coming into contact with a magnetic disk and so forth when a shock is applied to the magnetic disk device, it is necessary to elongate the distance between adjacent magnetic disks. As a result, the magnetic disk device is thick. Further, because the head IC is packaged in the synthetic resin, the head IC is heavy. As a result, the magnetic head slider is heavy. Thereby, the flying stability of the magnetic head slider above the magnetic disk is degraded, and also, there is a possibility that, when the magnetic head slider comes into contact with a magnetic disk due to a strong shock applied to the magnetic disk device, the shock applied to the magnetic disk is so strong that the magnetic disk is damaged.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a head slider supporting device 1, on the top surface 2a of a suspension 2 (hereinafter, the position of the suspension shown in FIG. 1 is a reference position thereof, and xe2x80x98the top surfacexe2x80x99 of the suspension means the top surface in this position of the suspension), wiring patterns 3 are formed from the extending end to the fixed end of the suspension 2, and the magnetic head slider 4 is loaded on the top surface 2a of the suspension 2 at the extending end of the suspension 2.
Here, provision of the head IC 5 will be considered. Due to the arrangement of the wiring patterns 3, a surface at which the head IC is loaded is limited to the top surface 2a of the suspension 2. When considering an increase of the write current frequency, it is preferable that the head IC 5 be provided at a position near to the magnetic head slider 4. Therefore, it is assumed that the head IC 5 is loaded on the top surface 2a of the suspension 2 near the magnetic head slider 4.
In order to prevent the head IC 5 from coming into contact with a magnetic disk 6 even when a strong shock is applied to the magnetic disk device, it is necessary that a gap 7 of the distance xe2x80x98axe2x80x99 equal to or longer than 0.15 mm be provided between the head IC 5 and the magnetic disk 6.
Recently, in order to thin the magnetic disk device, the magnetic head slider 4 of a small size (a so-called pico-slider, the height xe2x80x98bxe2x80x99 of which is 0.3 mm) has been used. As a result, the distance xe2x80x98cxe2x80x99 between the suspension 2 and the magnetic disk 6 is small.
When considering a bare head IC 5, the bare head IC 5 is cut out from a wafer. Accordingly, the thickness of the bare head IC 5 is determined by the thickness of the wafer. At the present time, it is difficult to thin the wafer to less than 0.3 mm. Accordingly, the height (thickness) xe2x80x98dxe2x80x99 of the head IC 5 is approximately 0.3 mm minimum.
Therefore, when the bare head IC 5 is simply loaded on the top surface 2a of the suspension 2, it is difficult to obtain the gap equal to or longer than 0.15 mm between the head IC 5 and the magnetic disk 6. Thus, a special device is needed when the bare head IC 5 is loaded on the top surface 2a of the suspension 2.
An object of the present invention is to provide a head slider supporting device, a disk device and a suspension by which the above-described problem is solved.
A head slider supporting device, according to the present invention, comprises:
a head slider having a head loaded thereon;
a head IC which controls the head;
a substantially flat supporting member having a portion at which the head slider is loaded and a head IC mounting portion at which the head IC is mounted; and
wires electrically connecting the head slider and the IC,
wherein the head IC is mounted at the head IC mounting portion in a condition in which the head IC projects from one surface of the supporting member so that an amount of projecting of the head IC from the one surface of the supporting member is smaller than the thickness of the head IC.
Thus, the length by which the head IC protrudes from the surface of the supporting member is shorter than the thickness of the head IC. As a result, in a case where a so-called pico-slider is used as the head slider, a gap can be provided between the head IC and a disk such that, even when a strong shock is applied to the disk device, the head IC is prevented from coming into contact with the disk.
A head slider supporting device, according to another aspect of the present invention, comprises:
a suspension, a head IC chip mounting portion being provided on a first surface of the suspension;
a head slider loaded on the first surface of the suspension at an extending end thereof, the head slider integrally including a head;
a head IC chip mounted at the head IC chip mounting portion of the suspension; and
wiring patterns extending along the suspension from a portion of the suspension, at which portion the head slider is loaded, via the head IC chip mounting portion,
wherein the head IC chip is mounted at the head IC chip mounting portion in a condition in which the head IC chip is lowered so that an amount of projecting of the head IC chip from the first surface of the suspension is smaller than the thickness of the head IC chip.
Thus, the length by which the head IC chip protrudes from the first surface of the suspension is shorter than the thickness of the head IC chip. As a result, in a case where a so-called pico-slider is used as the head slider, a gap can be provided between the head IC chip and a disk such that, even when a strong shock is applied to the disk device, the head IC chip is prevented from coming into contact with the disk. Thus, the disk device can be provided in which the pico-slider is used as the head slider, and also, the head IC chip is mounted on the first surface of the suspension on which the head slider is loaded. Each of the wiring patterns, electrically connecting the head slider with the head IC chip, can be as short as several millimeters, because the head IC chip is mounted on the first surface on which the head slider is loaded. As a result, the inductances of the wiring patterns are small. Further, the electrostatic capacities between adjacent wiring patterns are small. Therefore, in a case where the disk device is the magnetic disk device, a signal of, for example, 200 MHz, higher than 70 MHz, as in the case of the related art, can be written in and read from the magnetic disk in the magnetic disk device.
The head IC chip mounting portion may extend in the suspension along the longitudinal direction of the suspension, both sides of the head IC chip mounting portion being cut and a middle portion of the head IC chip mounting portion projecting on the side of a second surface of the suspension, which second surface is opposite to the first surface, the head IC chip being mounted on the middle portion of the head IC chip mounting portion.
Thereby, the head IC chip mounting portion can be formed without drawing the suspension. Accordingly, the head IC chip mounting portion can be formed without an excessive stress being applied to the suspension. Further, because both sides of the head IC chip mounting portion are cut along the longitudinal direction of the suspension, the head IC chip mounting portion can be formed with the characteristics of the suspension being affected thereby as little as possible.
The head IC chip may comprise a first half portion and a second half portion, the first half portion having an extending portion, which extends laterally beyond the second half portion of the head IC chip on the side of the first half portion; and
the head IC chip mounting portion includes an opening having a size such that the second half portion of the head IC chip passes through the opening and the extending portion of the first half portion of the head IC chip is supported by a peripheral portion of the opening.
Thereby, the head IC chip mounting portion can be formed with the characteristics of the suspension being affected thereby as little as possible. Further, merely by causing the second half portion of the head IC chip to pass through the opening and causing the extending portion of the first half portion of the head IC chip to be supported by the peripheral portion of the opening, the height by which the head IC chip protrudes from the first surface of the suspension can be precisely determined. Further, by determining the size of the opening such that the second half portion fits into the opening, providing terminals on the bottom surface of the head IC chip and providing terminals of the wiring patterns along the periphery of the opening, it is possible that the terminals of the head IC chip precisely face the terminals of the wiring patterns merely by causing the second half portion of the head IC chip to pass through the opening. Thereby, it is possible to electrically connect the terminals of the head IC chip with the terminals of the wiring patterns with high reliability.
The head IC chip mounting portion may comprise an opening having a size such that a certain portion of the head IC chip passes through the opening.
Thereby, the head IC chip mounting portion can be formed with the characteristics of the suspension being affected thereby as little as possible. In this case, terminals may be provided on side walls of the head IC chip, terminals of the wiring patterns may be provided on a peripheral portion of the opening, and the terminals on the side walls of the head IC chip may be electrically connected with the terminals of the wiring patterns. Further, it is possible to mount the head IC chip at the head IC chip mounting portion in a condition in which a portion of the head IC chip is lowered from the first surface of the suspension.
The suspension may have a rigid portion between the extending end and the other end, the rigid portion having a rib on at least one side thereof so that the rigid portion is prevented from bending; and
the head IC chip mounting portion may be formed in the rigid portion.
Thereby, the head IC chip mounting portion can be formed with the characteristics of the suspension being affected thereby as little as possible.
A disk device, according to the present invention, comprises:
an actuator;
a disk which is rotated;
an arm which is driven by the actuator; and
a head slider supporting device, which is rotated integrally with the arm, the head slider supporting device comprising:
a head slider having a head loaded thereon;
a head IC which controls the head;
a substantially flat supporting member having a portion at which the head slider is mounted and a head IC mounting portion at which the head IC is mounted; and
wires electrically connecting the head slider and the head IC,
wherein the head IC is mounted at the head IC mounting portion in a condition in which the head IC projects from one surface of the supporting member so that an amount of projecting of the head IC from the one surface of the supporting member is smaller than the thickness of the head IC.
A disk device, according to another aspect of the present invention, comprising:
an actuator;
a disk which is rotated;
an arm which is driven by the actuator; and
a head slider supporting device, which is rotated integrally with the arm, the head slider supporting device comprising:
a suspension, a head IC chip mounting portion being provided on one surface of the suspension;
a head slider loaded on the one surface of the suspension at an extending end thereof, the head slider integrally including a head;
a head IC chip mounted at the head IC chip mounting portion of the suspension; and
wiring patterns extending along the suspension from a portion of the suspension, at which portion the head slider is loaded, via the head IC chip mounting portion,
wherein the head IC chip is mounted at the head IC chip mounting portion in a condition in which the head IC chip is lowered so that an amount of projecting of the head IC chip from the one surface of the suspension is smaller than the thickness of the head IC chip.
Thus, as described above, the length by which the head IC chip protrudes from the one surface of the suspension is shorter than the thickness of the head IC chip. As a result, in a case where a so-called pico-slider is used as the head slider, a gap can be provided between the head IC chip and a disk such that, even when a strong shock is applied to the disk device, the head IC chip is prevented from coming into contact with the disk. Thus, the disk device can be provided in which the pico-slider is used as the head slider, and, also, the head IC chip is mounted on the one surface of the suspension. Each of the wiring patterns, electrically connecting the head slider with the head IC chip, can be short, because the head IC chip is mounted on the one surface on which the head slider is loaded. As a result, the inductances of the first wiring patterns are small. Further, the capacities between adjacent first wiring patterns are small. Therefore, in a case where the disk device is the magnetic disk device, a signal of, for example, 200 MHz, higher than 70 MHz, as in the case of the related art, can be written in and read from the magnetic disk in the magnetic disk device.
A suspension, according to the present invention, has an extending end and the other end, a head IC chip mounting portion being provided between the extending end and the other end thereof, wherein:
a head slider is loaded on the suspension at the extending end thereof, the head slider integrally including a head;
a head IC chip is mounted at the head IC chip mounting portion of the suspension;
first wiring patterns extend along the suspension between a portion of the suspension, at which portion the head slider is loaded, and the head IC chip mounting portion; and
second wiring patterns extend along the suspension from the head IC chip mounting portion,
wherein the head IC chip is mounted at the head IC chip mounting portion in a condition in which the head IC chip projects from one surface of the suspension so that an amount of projecting of the head IC chip from the one surface of the suspension is smaller than the thickness of the head IC chip.
Thus, as described above, the length by which the head IC chip protrudes from the one surface of the suspension is shorter than the thickness of the head IC chip. As a result, in a case where a so-called pico-slider is used as the head slider, a gap can be provided between the head slider and a disk such that, even when a strong shock is applied to the disk device, the head IC chip is prevented from coming into contact with the disk. Thus, the disk device can be provided in which the pico-slider is used as the head slider. The head slider can be loaded on the one surface of the suspension on which the head IC chip is mounted. Each of the first wiring patterns, electrically connecting the head slider with the head IC chip, can be short, because the head IC chip is mounted on the one surface on which the head slider is loaded. As a result, the inductances of the first wiring patterns are small. Further, the electrostatic capacities between adjacent first wiring patterns are small. Therefore, in a case where the disk device is the magnetic disk device, a signal of, for example, 200 MHz, higher than 70 MHz, as in the case of the related art, can be written in and read from the magnetic disk in the magnetic disk device.
The head IC chip mounting portion may extend in the suspension along the longitudinal direction of the suspension, both sides of the head IC chip mounting portion being cut and a middle portion of the head IC chip mounting portion projecting on the side of the other surface of the suspension, the head IC chip being mounted on the middle portion of the head IC chip mounting portion.
Thereby, the head IC chip mounting portion can be formed without drawing the suspension. Accordingly, the head IC chip mounting portion is formed without an excessive stress being applied to the suspension. Further, because both sides of the head IC chip mounting portion are cut along the longitudinal direction of the suspension, the head IC chip mounting portion can be formed with the characteristics of the suspension being affected thereby as little as possible.
The head IC chip mounting portion may comprise an opening having a size such that a certain portion of the head IC chip passes through the opening.
Thereby, the head IC chip mounting portion can be formed with the characteristics of the suspension being affected thereby as little as possible.
The suspension may have a rigid portion having a rib portion on at least one side of the rigid portion so that the rigid portion is prevented from bending; and
the head IC chip mounting portion may be formed in the rigid portion.
Thereby, the head IC chip mounting portion can be formed with the characteristics of the suspension being affected thereby as little as possible.
Both sides of the head IC chip mounting portion may be cut, and, also, a center of the head IC chip mounting portion may be cut in a direction perpendicular to a direction in which both sides of the head IC chip mounting portion are cut so that the head IC chip mounting portion is divided into two parts, middle portions of the two parts of the head IC chip mounting portion projecting on the side of a second surface of the suspension, which second surface is opposite to the first surface, the head IC chip being mounted on, so as to extend over, the middle portions of the two parts of the head IC chip mounting portion on surfaces thereof on the side of the first surface of the suspension; and
the wiring patterns reach the middle portions via slope portions which are formed at both ends of the head IC chip mounting portion when the middle portions project on the side of the second surface, and pad terminals which terminate the wiring patterns, respectively, are provided on the middle portions.
In this arrangement, the slope portions are merely bent but are not lengthened when a press machine is used for causing the middle portion of the head IC chip mounting portion to project on the side of the second surface. Thereby, cutoff of the wiring patterns formed on the slope portions can be effectively avoided.
Both sides of the head IC chip mounting portion may be cut, and, also, one end of the head IC chip mounting portion may be cut in a direction perpendicular to a direction in which both sides of the head IC chip mounting portion are cut so that an opening is formed but a thin connection portion is left which bridges the opening, a middle portion of the head IC chip mounting portion projecting on the side of a second surface of the suspension, which second surface is opposite to the first surface, the head IC chip being mounted on the middle portion of the head IC chip mounting portion on a surface thereof on the side of the first surface of the suspension; and
the wiring patterns reach the middle portion via a slope portion which is formed at the other end of the head IC chip mounting portion when the middle portion projects from the second surface, and pad terminals which terminate the wiring patterns, respectively, are provided on the middle portion.
In this arrangement, the thin connection portion effectively lengthens while the slope portion is only bent but is not lengthened. Thereby, cutoff of the wiring patterns formed on the slope portion can be effectively avoided.
A head slider supporting device, according to another aspect of the present invention, comprises:
a suspension, having an extending end and the other end, having a fixing portion on the side of the other end, and having a head IC chip mounting portion at the fixing portion;
a head slider loaded on a first surface of the suspension at the extending end thereof, the head slider integrally including a head;
a head IC chip mounted at the head IC chip mounting portion of the suspension;
wiring patterns extending along the portion the head slider is loaded, to the head IC chip mounting portion, and further extending from the head IC chip mounting portion; and
a plate-shaped junction member, on which the fixing portion of the suspension is mounted,
wherein:
both sides of the head IC chip mounting portion are cut, and, also, a center of the head IC chip mounting portion is cut in a direction perpendicular to a direction in which both sides of the head IC chip mounting portion are cut so that the head IC chip mounting portion is divided into two parts, and middle portions of the two parts of the head IC chip mounting portion projecting on the side of a second surface of the suspension, which second surface is opposite to the first surface, the head IC chip being mounted on, so as to extend over, the middle portions of the two parts of the head IC chip mounting portion on surfaces thereof on the side of the first surface of the suspension;
the wiring patterns reach the middle portions via slope portions which are formed at both the ends of the head IC chip mounting portion when the middle portions project from the second surface, and pad terminals which terminate the wiring patterns, respectively, are provided on the middle portions; and
the junction member has an opening in which the head IC chip mounting portion at which the head IC chip is mounted is inserted.
In this arrangement, the slope portions are merely bent but are not lengthened when a press machine is used for causing the middle portion of the head IC chip mounting portion to project on the side of the second surface. Thereby, cutoff of the wiring patterns formed on the slope portions can be effectively avoided.
Further, as a result of the junction member having the opening, the head IC chip mounting portion is provided at the fixing portion located on the side of the other end of the suspension. That is, a place where the head IC chip is located is near to the rotation axis of the head slider supporting device. In comparison to a case where the head IC chip is located near to the extending end of the suspension, the inertia moment when the head slider supporting mechanism operates is small, and, thereby, it is possible to achieve a high-accuracy, high-speed seeking operation.
A head slider supporting device, according to another aspect of the present invention, comprises:
a suspension, having an extending end and the other end, having a fixing portion at the other end, and having a head IC chip mounting portion at the fixing portion;
a head slider loaded on a first surface of the suspension at the extending end thereof, the head slider integrally including a head;
a head IC chip mounted at the head IC chip mounting portion of the suspension;
wiring patterns extending along the suspension from a portion of the suspension, at which portion the head slider is loaded, to the head IC chip mounting portion, and further extending from the head IC chip mounting portion; and
a plate-shaped junction member, on which the fixing portion of the suspension is mounted,
wherein:
both sides of the head IC chip mounting portion are cut, and, also, one end of the head IC chip mounting portion is cut in a direction perpendicular to a direction in which both sides of the head IC chip mounting portion are cut so that an opening is formed but a thin connection portion is left which bridges the opening, a middle portion of the head IC chip mounting portion projecting on the side of a second surface of the suspension, which second surface is opposite to the first surface, the head IC chip being mounted on the middle portion of the head IC chip mounting portion on a surface thereof on the side of the first surface of the suspension;
the wiring patterns reach the middle portion via a slope portion which is formed at the other end of the head IC chip mounting portion when the middle portion projects from the second surface, and pad terminals which terminate the wiring patterns, respectively, are provided on the middle portion; and
the junction member has an opening, in which the head IC chip mounting portion at which the head IC chip is mounted is inserted.
In this arrangement, the thin connection portion effectively lengthens while the slope portion is only bent but is not lengthened. Thereby, cutoff of the wiring patterns formed on the slope portion can be effectively avoided.
Further, as a result of the junction member having the opening, the head IC chip mounting portion is provided at the fixing portion located on the side of the other end of the suspension. That is, a place where the head IC chip is located is near to the rotation axis of the head slider supporting device. In comparison to a case where the head IC chip is located near to the extending end of the suspension, the inertia moment when the head slider supporting mechanism operates is small, and, thereby, it is possible to achieve a high-accuracy, high-speed seeking operation.
A head slider supporting device, according to another aspect of the present invention, comprises:
a suspension, having a first surface and a second surface opposite to the first surface, and having a head IC chip mounting portion on the second surface;
a head slider loaded on the first surface of the suspension at an extending end thereof, the head slider integrally including a head;
a head IC chip mounted at the head IC chip mounting portion of the suspension; and
wiring patterns extending on the first surface of the suspension from a portion of the suspension, at which portion the head slider is loaded, via the head IC chip mounting portion;
wherein:
the suspension includes a metal plate body and a base layer formed on the metal plate body, the wiring patterns being formed on the base layer;
the head IC chip mounting portion includes an opening formed in the metal plate body and having a size corresponding to the head IC chip, the base layer covering the opening on the side of the first surface, and pad terminals which terminate the wiring patterns, respectively, are exposed on a surface of the base layer on the side of the second surface of the suspension; and
the head IC chip is mounted at the head IC chip mounting portion so that the head IC chip is fitted into the opening of the metal plate body from the side of the second surface.
In this arrangement, as a result of the head IC chip being fitted into the opening from the side of the second surface, it is possible to shorten the length by which the head IC chip projects from the second surface. Further, the opening is formed in the suspension but the suspension is not bent. As a result, cutoff of the wiring patterns can be effectively avoided.
A head slider supporting device, according to another aspect of the present invention, comprises:
a suspension having an extending end and the other end, having a first surface and a second surface opposite to the first surface, having a fixing portion on the side of the other end, and having a head IC chip mounting portion at the fixing portion;
a head slider loaded on the first surface of the suspension at the extending end thereof, the head slider integrally including a head;
a head IC chip mounted at the head IC chip mounting portion of the suspension;
wiring patterns extending on the first surface of the suspension from a portion of the suspension, at which portion the head slider is loaded, to the head IC chip mounting portion, and further extending from the head IC chip mounting portion; and
a plate-shaped junction member on which the fixing portion of the suspension is mounted,
wherein:
the suspension includes a metal plate body and a base layer formed on the metal plate body, the wiring patterns being formed on the base layer;
the head IC chip mounting portion includes an opening formed in the metal plate body and having a size corresponding to the head IC chip, the base layer covering the opening on the side of the first surface, and pad terminals which terminate the wiring patterns, respectively, are exposed on a surface of the base layer on the side of the second surface of the suspension;
the head IC chip is mounted at the head IC chip mounting portion so that the head IC chip is fitted into the opening of the metal plate body from the side of the second surface; and
the junction member has an opening, in which the head IC chip mounted at the head IC chip mounting portion is inserted.
In this arrangement, as a result of the head the second surface, it is possible to shorten the length by which the head IC chip projects from the second surface. Further, the opening is formed in the suspension but the suspension is not bent. As a result, cutoff of the wiring patterns can be effectively avoided.
Further, as a result of the junction member having the opening, the head IC chip mounting portion is provided at the fixing portion located on the side of the other end of the suspension. That is, a place where the head IC chip is located is near to the rotation axis of the head slider supporting device. In comparison to a case where the head IC chip is located near to the extending end of the suspension, the inertia moment when the head slider supporting mechanism operates is small, and, thereby, it is possible to achieve a high-accuracy, high-speed seeking operation.
A disk device, according to another aspect of the present invention, comprises:
an actuator;
a disk which is rotated;
an arm which is driven by the actuator; and
any one of the above-described head slider supporting devices, which is rotated integrally with the arm.
In this arrangement, because any one of the above-described head slider supporting devices is used, the head IC chip is prevented from hitting the magnetic disk even when a strong shock is applied to the magnetic disk device. Further, it is possible to achieve the magnetic disk device which can write and read a signal of, for example, up to 200 MHz, higher than 70 MHz, as in the case of the related art.
A suspension, according to another aspect of the present invention, has an extending end and the other end, has fixing portion on the side of the other end, which portion is mounted on a junction member, and has a head IC chip mounting portion at the fixing portion,
wherein:
a head slider is loaded on a first surface of the suspension at the extending end thereof, the head slider integrally including a head;
a head IC chip is mounted at the head IC chip mounting portion of the suspension; and
wiring patterns extend along the suspension from a portion of the suspension, at which portion the head slider is loaded, to the head IC chip mounting portion, and further extend from the head IC chip mounting portion,
wherein:
both sides of the head IC chip mounting portion are cut, and, also, a center of the head IC chip mounting portion is cut in a direction perpendicular to a direction in which both sides of the head IC chip mounting portion are cut so that the head IC chip mounting portion is divided into two parts, and middle portions of the two parts of the head IC chip mounting portion projecting on the side of a second surface of the suspension, which second surface is opposite to the first surface, the head IC chip being mounted on surfaces of the middle portions of the two parts of the head IC chip mounting portion on the side of the first surface of the suspension; and
the wiring patterns reach the middle portions via slope portions which are formed at both ends of the head IC chip mounting portion when the middle portions project from the second surface, and pad terminals which terminate the wiring patterns, respectively, are provided on the middle portions.
A suspension, according to another aspect of the present invention, has an extending end and the other end, has a fixing portion on the side of the other end, which portion is mounted on a junction member, and has a head IC chip mounting portion at the fixing portion,
wherein:
a head slider is loaded on a first surface of the suspension at the extending end thereof, the head slider integrally including a head;
a head IC chip is mounted at the head IC chip mounting portion of the suspension; and
wiring patterns extend along the suspension from a portion of the suspension, at which portion the head slider is loaded, to the head IC chip mounting portion, and further extend from the head IC chip mounting portion,
wherein:
both sides of the head IC chip mounting portion are cut, and, also, one end of the head IC chip mounting portion is cut in a direction perpendicular to a direction in which both sides of the head IC chip mounting portion are cut so that an opening is formed but a thin connection portion is left which bridges the opening, a middle portion of the head IC chip mounting portion projecting on the side of a second surface of the suspension, which second surface is opposite to the first surface, the head IC chip being mounted on the middle portion of the head IC mounting portion on a surface thereof on the side of the first surface of the suspension; and
the wiring patterns reach the middle portion via a slope portion which is formed at the other end of the head IC chip mounting portion when the middle portion projects from the second surface, and pad terminals which terminate the wiring patterns, respectively, are provided on the middle portion.
A suspension, according to another aspect of the present invention, includes a metal plate body, a base layer formed on the metal plate body, and wiring patterns formed on the base layer, the suspension having an extending end and the other end, having a fixing portion on the side of the other end, which portion is mounted on a junction member, and having a head IC chip mounting portion at the fixing portion,
wherein:
a head slider is loaded on a first surface of the suspension at an extending end thereof, the head slider integrally including a head;
a head IC chip is mounted at the head IC chip mounting portion of the suspension;
wiring patterns extend on the first surface of the suspension from a portion of the suspension, at which portion the head slider is loaded, and further extend from the head IC chip mounting portion; and
the head IC chip mounting portion includes an opening formed in the metal plate body and having a size corresponding to the head IC chip, the base layer covering the opening on the side of the first surface, and pad terminals which terminate the wiring patterns, respectively, are exposed on a surface of the base layer on the side of a second surface of the suspension, which second surface is opposite to the first surface.
In each of these arrangements, because the head IC chip mounting portion is formed at the fixing portion, it is possible to achieve the suspension in which the head IC mounting portion is formed with the characteristics of the suspension being not affected thereby.
A suspension, according to another aspect of the present invention, has a first surface and a second surface opposite to the first surface, and has a rigid portion which has a rib portion on at least one side thereof so that the rigid portion is prevented from bending, a head IC chip mounting portion being formed in the rigid portion,
wherein:
the head IC chip mounting portion has a head IC chip mounted thereon;
both sides of the head IC chip mounting portion are cut, and, also, a center of the head IC chip mounting portion is cut in a direction perpendicular to a direction in which both sides of the head IC chip mounting portion are cut so that the head IC chip mounting portion is divided into two parts, and middle portions of the two parts of the head IC chip mounting portion project on the side of the second surface of the suspension, the head IC chip being mounted on surfaces of the middle portions of the two parts of the head IC chip mounting portion on the side of the first surface of the suspension; and
the wiring patterns reach the middle portions via slope portions which are formed at both ends of the head IC chip mounting portion when the middle portions project on the side of the second surface, and pad terminals which terminate the wiring patterns, respectively, are provided on the middle portions.
A suspension, according to another aspect of the present invention, has a first surface and a second surface opposite to the first surface, and has a rigid portion which has a rib portion on at least one side thereof so that the rigid portion is prevented from bending, a head IC chip mounting portion being formed in the rigid portion,
wherein:
the head IC chip mounting portion has a head IC chip mounted thereon;
both sides of the head IC chip mounting portion are cut, and, also, one end of the head IC chip mounting portion is cut in a direction perpendicular to a direction in which both sides of the head IC chip mounting portion are cut so that an opening is formed but a thin connection portion is left which bridge the opening, a middle portion of the head IC chip mounting portion projecting on the side of the second surface of the suspension, the head IC chip being mounted on the middle portion of the head IC mounting portion on a surface thereof on the side of the first surface of the suspension; and
the wiring patterns reaches the middle portion via a slope portion which is formed at the other end of the head IC chip mounting portion when the middle portion projects on the side of the second surface, and pad terminals which terminate the wiring patterns, respectively, are provided on the middle portions.
A suspension, according to another aspect of the present invention, has a rigid portion which has a rib portion on at least one side thereof so that the rigid portion is prevented from bending, a head IC chip mounting portion being formed in the rigid portion,
wherein:
the head IC chip mounting portion has a head IC chip mounted thereon;
the head IC chip mounting portion includes an opening formed in a metal plate body and having a size corresponding to the head IC chip, a base layer covering the opening on the side of the first surface of the suspension, pad terminals which terminate the wiring patterns, respectively, being exposed on a surface of the base layer on the side of a second surface of the suspension, which second surface is opposite to the first surface.
In each of these arrangements, because the head IC chip mounting portion is formed in the rigid portion which is prevented from bending, it is possible to achieve the suspension in which the head IC mounting portion is formed with the characteristics of the suspension being not affected thereby.
Other objects and further features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.